marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Deadlands/Residents
Why does this page have entries for characters who just appeared in covers? --The Many-Angled One (talk) 15:30, September 19, 2016 (UTC) :As I said in the forum thread, I believe it's simply because there's an existing template which allows for notation of just such an appearance, and without an established policy against listing them in that manner, I can't very well say it's incorrect for the user to have used something a bureaucrat coded for its express purpose, thus it's a grey area I'd like to see resolved, and if that means we vote on deleting or keeping the template, then so be it. -- Annabell (talk) 00:29, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Final Resolution to this Inconsistency Okay, so it was originally devised that this would only be used for characters that appeared less than thrice, primarily so that we didn't wind up with dozens of stubs. Then people took several of the characters that had sufficient appearances and dissolved their articles, despite their being longer than stubs and thus not part of the initially agreed upon guidelines, but didn't do the same with every similar character, and conversely took some residents, that under the initial agreement shouldn't be articles, and turned them into stubs. Now on top of ignoring the agreed upon guidelines, people have also repeatedly renamed several of the subsections and articles without properly fixing everything that linked to them, thus creating links that didn't go where intended. Ultimately Copeinator123 drastically improved the formatting and aesthetics, and I've gone through cleaning up as many broken links as I could find, though there are over sixty images that still need to be tagged for renaming, but many of the changes now appear fine; however, Jasonmaia has begun taking characters back out and creating stubs, but not linking these new stubs to all of the character's appearances, so there were issues that linked here, where there's now no information about the character and/or information about a different zombie, and others that link to the stubs and if this continues it will once again devolve into an absolute mess. Anyway, I'm asking that we please agree on a single policy and follow through thoroughly and completely, so that if a visitor clicks on a link, it takes them someplace useful, and for those of us editors, someplace predictable. I'd suggest that the quickest and most simplistic solution would be to do away with a any standard for number of appearances and just list absolutely every Earth-13264 character here and giving anyone from some other universe an article, even if it's little more than a stub. (That would mean merging Max Eisenhardt (Earth-13264), Karl Lykos (Earth-13264), Raven Darkholme (Earth-13264), Ulysses Bloodstone (Earth-13264), and "Victor Creed (Earth-13264)" into Deadlands/Residents, and creating an article for Deadlands/Residents#Frank Castle (Earth-15513).) Thoughts? -- Annabell (talk) 20:29, June 6, 2017 (UTC) :I apologise if I inadvertently created more work for by accidentally creating deadlinks, I didn't realise we had a policy for this page. I just really disliked a character page being used for what are likely several different characters so I moved them all here. Except Raven since she only has 1 zombie and she had a major importance to the story. Magneto was a more complicated since he was a major player in AGe of Ultron vs Marvel Zombies but has multiple appearances. Personally I liked it exactly the way it was before Jason started creating pages but thats just me, since I set it that way. Copeinator123 (talk) 23:09, June 6, 2017 (UTC) ::I am not overly fond of the "Residents Pages" since characters that are plugged in there are either (a) significant enough to have a page of their own (and therefore they are categorized as such) or (b) they are one-time background character (which to me is practically useless). That said, for the Secret Wars Marvel Zombies characters, I think there is substantial enough information for a page to be created for each "character" that is unidentified in this reality. As long as it is done like this: ::* Characters who are from an identified reality get their own unique character page. ::* The characters who have an unidentified reality number should be given Earth-15513 in order to not confuse them with anyone else or creating a ton of pointless TRNs. ::* In instances where there are multiple zombie versions of these characters (Rhino, Vulture etc.) All of them are lumped together into a single 15513 character page for that individual (One page for all the Rhinos, one page for all the Vultures etc) ::If written properly there is no reason why any of these pages should be less than a sentence. Every character bio should be written like the person reading it doesn't know anything about the character(s). Frankly, if the bio only reads "So and so got killed by such and such" That is woefully inadequate. Even the most simplistic of characters can have a profile that is at least two paragraphs long. (A) A paragraph that explains the "origins" of those characters such as they were (Presuming thier histories are similar to their Earth-616 counterparts, explaining how they were part of Doctor Doom's Battleworld, How they were punished for a crime by being tossed over the Shield and turned into a zombie) Is sufficient if you write it like the person reading it doesn't know anything about the character. (B) Paragraph two, not only explain the circucmstances of their death, but the reason for their battle, etc. ::This becomes even easier considering the fact that for the first paragraph you can copy and paste into each profile and make the necessary adjustments. Nausiated (talk) 22:15, June 8, 2017 (UTC) :::That's actually how it previously began before people started merging stuff here. -- Annabell (talk) 23:33, June 8, 2017 (UTC) ::::I'm very much against the idea of using character pages for more than 1 version of a character, it would be like the rest of Battleworld's resident who we put under Earth-15513 being merged onto the same page since we don't know their realities, but we separate those. They are technically different characters with different histories and even sometimes different costumes (Doc Oc and Grim Reaper are good examples of this) . Merging them all under the same character is woefully inaccurate, even though these are very minor characters.Copeinator123 (talk) 14:05, June 9, 2017 (UTC) :::::So you're now in favor of merging the composite Magneto article that's about four different versions of the character, as well as the one of three Sauron article back here then, Copeinator123? And at that point if there's more than one-hundred merged, what's the purpose of not being entirely thorough by following suit with the last two? -- Annabell (talk) 20:25, June 9, 2017 (UTC) ::::: Under normal circumstances, I would agree with you Cope. However, there are exceptions to every situation and I think this is one of them. Yes, there are more than one version of the characters that were running around the Deadlands. However, if you write the character pages in such a way to explain it, I don't think people are going to fly off their seats in outrage. To the layperson, we should have separate pages for easier reference. As I said, if people flesh out the pages with all the necessary information there should be enough to justify a character page for every character in the Deadlands. Giving them the 15513 scenarios in the same way we do for time travelers that appear on Earth-616 variants. (Take any What If? story that features Cable, Bishop or any time traveling X-Person) Instead of assigning them a TRN, we give them the same universal designation as everyone else in that What If? reality. The only difference here would be that instead of having a single page for every version of the Vulture their own page we put them all on one page. All you need is an introductory paragraph explaining why we are lumping all of these characters. It's not that hard. It is as simple as this: :::::: The Deadlands is a repository of heroes and villains who have been transformed into zombies when Doctor Doom created Battleworld. Individuals accused of breaking Doom's laws were banished to the Deadlands. This has resulted in many multiversal counterparts existing in this realm together. There have been ## versions of (name of character) that were seen in the Deadlands. As the reality of origin for these variants is unknown, they will be listed here to avoid confusion. Presumably, their lives were similar to that of their Earth-616 counterpart. :::::: Put that at the start of every character page and adjust as necessary and we're done. Naturally, this would not apply to anyone whose reality designation we are aware of, they would have their own profiles. Nausiated (talk) 21:38, June 9, 2017 (UTC)